Sango's Love
by Sango210812
Summary: Kinda a short story in an alternate reality, but anyways it's about Sango & Koga & how they're trying not to get Sango killed. Note this is not possible at all in the sires. It's just my nickname is Sango & I happen to like Koga


Sango's Love

"C'mon you guys it's almost dark we have to stop!" Sango shouted and set down under a tree. "She's right InuYasha." Kagome said as she parked her bike and sat under a tree beside Sango. InuYasha, Miroku, and Shippou set beside them. Kagome gave them each a bowl of noodles. As Sango reached out for hers Miroku grabbed her butt. "MIROKU YOU PERVERT!" She shouted as she slapped him across the face. "I've lost my appetite." Sango got up and layed down behind the tree and fell asleep. She woke up an hour later and checked to see if her friends were sleeping then she grabbed Kirara and flew away. A rock flew at Kirara, hit her in the head, sending her crashing into the ground making Sango fly forward and slam into a tree. She woke up tied and gagged. She tried to yell but she could not speak. Blood was trickling down her forehead and she looked up at the wolf demons Hentia and Hakku. "Did you talk to him, Hakku?" Hentia asked, "No, he's sleeping and I don't want to put him in a bad mood." Hakku replied. Both wolf demos looked down at her and laughed. Kagome woke up and looked at Kirara who was limping back to them. "Kirara!" She shouted waking up InuYasha, Miroku and Shippou. She ran over to Kirara and picked her up. "What's going on?" InuYasha asked. "Where is Sango?" Miroku asked. "I don't know" Kagome replied. "InuYasha, can you sniff her out?" Miroku asked. InuYasha sniffed the air. "No, they have covered up their scents so I can't smell them or her. We just have to do our best." InuYasha said. InuYasha started walking off fallowed by Kagome and Miroku. Kirara and Shippou were sitting on Kagome's bike. Koga woke from his sleep and walked over toward his wolf pack. "What is it that you brought me?" He asked. "It's a girl we found." Hentia replied. "Ahh let me see her." Koga said as he tuned her over and took out her gag. "Please, don't hurt me." Sango said as tears began to role down her face. Koga just stared at Sango for the longest time. "You are so beautiful." Koga said quietly. "What did you say Koga?" Hakku asked. "I said stay with her until I get back and leave her tied." Koga replied as he put the gag back in her mouth. "Yes Koga." Hakku said as Koga left the cave. "Man i'm starving! We're going to eat her anyway so a little bite wont hurt." Hentia said to Hakku. "I won't tell if you don't." Hakku said. Hakku grabbed Sango's arm and bit down on her shoulder hard. Sango tried to scream. Tears pored out of her face as he took a big hunk out of her shoulder. Hentia dug his claws in Sango's leg and Sango passed out from the pain. Koga ran in and pushed Hentia and Hakku away from Sango. "We're sorry Koga pleas don't hurt us." They both pleaded. "Did I tell you that you could eat her?" Koga shouted as he held Sango's shoulder to stop the bleeding "Now wrap her leg!" Koga ordered. Hentia wrapped her leg and Hakku wrapped her head. "Get out of my site!" Koga shouted and they ran out of the cave. Koga was still trying to stop the bleeding. "Can you smell anything?" Kagome asked. InuYasha sniffed the air again. "Yeah I smell do smell something now!" InuYasha shouted and ran toward the smell. He stopped at a puddle of blood. Kirara meowed. "This is Kirara's blood, but where's hers?" InuYasha asked himself. They walked off a little more. "Hey look over there a deer!" Hakku shouted and ran after the deer and killed it. "Koga will be pleased...Where are you Hentia?" Hakku asked. "I'm right here." Hentia replied with another deer. They dragged it back to the cave. "Koga look what we have. We have brought food. They tossed the dead deer on the ground. Sango woke up, looked at Hakku and Hentia and tried to scream. Koga grabbed Sango. "Shh, it's alright I wont let them harm you." Koga said and Sango settled down. Koga took the gag out of her mouth and untied her. "Thank you." Sango said. Sango tried to stand but her knees gave out and she almost fell but Koga caught her. "I'd rest for a while. You hit your head pretty hard." He said giving Hakku and Hentia an evil look. "This place reeks of Wolf!" InuYasha wined. "Hey maybe the Wolves have Sango." Kagome said. "Then she would already be dead." InuYasha said. Koga brought Sango some water. "Here drink this." Koga said and Sango took a drink. Koga picked up Sango and put her on the hay mound bed. "You need to rest." Koga said. Sango slowly began to fall asleep. "Well i'm going to check! That's all!" Kagome shouted and ran up the mountain. InuYasha and Miroku fallowed. They walked in the cave as the wolves were eating. "Koga we have intruders!" Hakku yelled. "What are you doing here you half breed mutt?" Koga yelled. InuYasha growled. "Just give us Sango, please." Kagome pleaded looking at her. "Go ahead take her." Koga said and set back down. InuYasha picked her up and ran out of the cave. "Sango, are you alright?" Kagome asked. "Yes, I'm fine." Sango said and she smiled softly. After everyone had fallen asleep, Sango ran up the mountain again. "Sango, what are you doing here?" Koga asked. "I came to say thank you." Sango said just staring into his eyes. "You're very welcome." Koga said. "No one has ever done that for me. No one has ever cared that much." Sango said. Tears slowly fell from her cheeks. Koga wiped them, leaned forward, and gave her a deep kiss. Sango wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Koga stopped kissing Sango and looked into her eyes. "I think you are the most beautiful girl i have ever seen in my entire life." Koga said as he wagged his tail. Sango set down at the edge of the cave and dangled her feet. Koga set down beside her. Sango could not speak so she just smiled at him and layed her head on his shoulder. A couple hours passed and Sango and Koga just talked. "Oh no! I have to go!" Sango shouted. "Why?" Koga asked. "My friends. They need me." Sango said as she stood up and began to run down the mountain. Sango ran threw the forest toward the campsite. She stopped and set on her knees trying to catch her breath. "Hey Sango! Why are you panting like that?" Kagome asked. "I just came back from a run." Sango said still trying to catch her breath. Koga paced quickly. "Koga, what's wrong?" Hakku asked. "Shut up and don't bother me!" Koga shouted still pacing. Hentia ran in. "KOUGA!" Hentia shouted and fell down gasping for air. Koga knelt down and put a hand on Hentia's shoulder. "Tell me what happened." He asked. "Bird...Demons...Took...Some pack members!" Hentia shouted. A wolf came in limping and whimpering than collapsed to the ground. "No!" Koga shouted. "MEN TAKE YOUR WEPONS! We will take them down!" Koga shouted. Sango, Miroku, Kagome, InuYasha, Shippou, and Kirara walked in the woods. Sango looked back at the mountain. Kagome could not help but to think that the wolves did something to Sango. "Sango, did they hurt you? Not like the wound on your shoulder and leg." Kagome asked. "No, they did nothing." Sango said still looking at it. InuYasha sniffed the air. "What is it InuYasha?" Miroku asked. "I don't know but I dont like it. It's coming from around the wolves den. "Don't you think we need to go back? Uh just to see if their alright?" Sango asked. "If I didn't know any...SANGO LOOK OUT!" InuYasha shouted. A bird demon swooped down, caught Sango and Kagome, and kicked InuYasha into a tree. "INUYASHA!" Kagome shouted. InuYasha looked up at them. "Are you alright, InuYasha?" Miroku asked. "Yeah i'm fine. Kagome doesn't have her bow and arrows!" InuYasha shouted and grabbed them. "C'mon, we have to get Koga we can't take all of them on our own." Miroku said. They ran back to the cave and ran in. "Koga we need your help." Miroku said. "Why would I help a half breed mutt?" Koga shouted. "FLEE BAG!" InuYasha shouted back. "That's not helping InuYasha. That's not gonna help us get Kagome and Sango back from the birds!" Miroku shouted. "The Birds! Fine I will help you if you help me! They have taken too much of my men. If you help me get the leader than I will help you get your girls!" Koga said. The bird dropped Kagome and Sango in a nest were giant eggs were about to hatch. When the bird dropped them Sango hit her head on an egg and Kagome ran over to her. "Wake up Sango! Wake up!" She shouted. "KAGOME!" InuYasha shouted. "InuYasha i'm up here!" Kagome shouted back. "Where is Sango?" Miroku shouted. "She's here. However, she out cold! I see the leader!" Kagome shouted. "Were!" Koga shouted. "In the cliff above me. He has a shard in his mouth! But were being guarded by the momma bird!" Kagome shouted. "How do you want to split it up, I get the girls and you get the beast?" Koga asked. "STOP ASKING EACH OTHER QUESTIONS!" Miroku yelled and hit Koga and InuYasha on the head. InuYasha Jumped in the air. InuYasha took out his Tetsaiga. "WIND SCAR!" He shouted and the bird split in half. The eggs hatched and the pecked at Sango. Kagome were kicking them off her. Koga jumped up the nest and grabbed Kagome and Sango as InuYasha did the wind scar and jumped down by Miroku. InuYasha killed the baby birds and jumped up on the cliff above the leader. Kagome took Sango and gently put her down. Koga looked over at his pack that was fighting the bird demons. "Koga get up here!" InuYasha shouted. Koga jumped up to the mountain and a bird demon burst out. "YOU BASTARD!" Koga shouted and reached for the shard. The bird bit down hard and ripped Koga's shard out of his arm. Koga flew back and cradled his arm. Koga moaned in pain. InuYasha looked at Koga and then his attention turned to the Bird demon that now had two shards in his mouth. "You fools you can't stop me!" The demon shouted and lunged toward them. Sango woke up. "Koga!" She shouted and ran to him, knelt down by his head and layed his head in her lap. "WIND SCAR!" InuYasha shouted. The bird split in half and died. "C'mon Sango! We're leaving this place because it reeks of flee bags!" InuYasha shouted and grabbed her arm. "NO! I will not leave you Koga!" Sango shouted. "Go, your friends need you." Koga said still cradling his arm. Sango began to cry as Hakku and Hentia picked him up and carried him back to the den. Kagome helped Sango up. They all walked off with out a word. Sango looked down as she walked because she knew she would be yelled at. As nightfall came, they set beside a rock and stayed worm by a fire. Sango still looked down at the ground. Everyone was looking at her, and she new it. "Please, go ahead and say what you will." Sango said quietly. "How could you do this? How could you not tell us? You should have known how much I hate wolves!" InuYasha spat. Tears started to fall from Sango's cheeks. "I-I know," Sango said quietly. InuYasha stood up, grabbed Sango's arm, and picked her up so they were face to face. "Than why the hell did you do it?" He yelled in her face. Sango stayed quiet and looked at him with teary eyes. "Well?" He shouted. "Because he was nice to me." Sango said quietly looking down. "Feh. That mutt. He doesn't love you!" InuYasha yelled and dropped Sango. Sango landed with a thud and stud up. "Yes he dose!" She shouted and slapped InuYasha across the face. She put one hand over her mouth and ran off. InuYasha stood there and held his cheek. "InuYasha you shouldn't have hurt her like that." Kagome said and ran after Sango. "You're stupid." Miroku said and hit him on the head with his staff. "Sango! Wait!" Kagome shouted. "No go back i'm going back to Koga. At least he cares about me." Sango said not turning back. "Sango, please" Kagome pleaded. Sango turned back and looked Kagome in the eyes. "GO BACK TO INUYASHA NOW!" Sango shouted and shoved Kagome. "But, Sango." Kagome said standing up. Sango walked off. Kagome walked back to Miroku, InuYasha, and Shippou. "She's not coming back. Thanks to you InuYasha." She said. Kagome started to cry. "Well if she's going to be like that than let her be." InuYasha said. "If you wouldn't be so rude she wouldn't have left." Shippou said. Sango ran up the mountain, saw Hakku and Hentia, and stopped in front of them, crying. "Were is Koga?" She asked. "He is resting right now. Why are you crying?" Hentia asked. "It's nothing." Sango said wiping her tears. Koga walked out of the cave. "Sango, I thought I told you to go with your friends!" Koga shouted. More tears fell down Sango's cheeks. Koga walked toward her. Sango ran into Koga's arms and buried her face in his chest. "Shh, it's ok." Koga said trying to calm her down. Sango fell to her knees crying. "What happened?" Koga asked. "They hate me. Because I love you. InuYasha does not want me around. They do not care about me. You are the only one I could come to. You're the only one who will listen." Sango said. Koga wiped her tears and held her tightly. Thunder crashed above them. "C'mon lets go in." Koga said. He picked up Sango and went in the cave. He set her on the hay mound and layed beside her. "I would never hurt you. Ever." Koga said looking in Sango's eyes. Sango put her hand on his cheek and he kissed it. "I do love you, Koga." Sango said. Koga leaned forward and kissed Sango passionately. "I love you too." Koga said. Sango smiled at him and they both fell asleep. Koga's wolf pack looked at both of them sleeping. "Koga wouldn't merry a human would he?" said one of the female wolf demons name Ayame. "I'll show that dirty human!" She thought. "He loves her." Hentia said. Koga woke up at sunrise. He was watching Sango sleep. He got up from the hay mound and tried not to wake Sango. "Good morning Sango. Did I wake you?" Koga asked. "No." Sango said smiling. She got up, yawned, and stretched. Ayame grabbed a piece of the deer's leg and took a bite staring at Sango. A couple days passed and Ayame hated Sango more and more. "Bye Koga. I'm going for a walk." Sango said and kissed him. She started to walk out of the cave and Koga grabbed her arm. "Koga I have to go." She giggled. Koga pulled her toward him. "You can go in a second. I have a present for you." Koga said smiling at her. He walked behind her and put a necklace around her neck. There was a diamond on it. "I found this diamond when I was a pup. I want you to have it. To show my love for you." He added. "Oh Koga it's so beautiful." Sango said. She kissed him and walked out of the cave. The female wolf demon fallowed Sango without anyone knowing. Sango came up to a lake and watched the sunset. Ayame pounced on her and started beating her. "KOUGA IS MINE!" She shouted and kicked Sango in the chest. Sango jumped up, kicked the demon in the face, and tripped her. The demon grabbed Sango by the neck and dug her claws in her neck. Blood was dripping on the ground. Sango began to choke. Ayame took her out into the lake and held her under the water. Hakku sniffed the air. "You smell that Hentia?" he asked, "Yeah, I'll go get Koga." Hentia said and went in the cave. "Koga come outside and smell." Hentia told him. Koga went outside and sniffed the air. "No! SANGO!" Koga yelled and ran toward the smell. Ayame was still drowning Sango. She was barely struggling. When Koga found her, she stopped struggling. "GET HER OUT OF THE WATER HAKKU!" Koga shouted. Hakku jumped in the water with Koga and he grabbed Sango. Koga grabbed the female wolf demon and drug her to shore. "What are you doing?" Koga shouted at her. "Getting you back!" Ayame shouted and shoved Koga and Hakku away. She took Sango's sword out and pointed it to her chest. "Any moves and I will stab her!" She shouted. "Don't hurt her!" Koga shouted. Hentia jumped on the female and held her down. Koga ran over to Sango. "Breath damnit, BREATH!" He shouted and patted her back. Sango coughed up water and slowly began to breath. She was unconscious. "Don't you ever come back to the cave or I WILL kill you. Get out of my site!" Koga shouted to the female holding Sango. He picked her up, went back to the cave, put her on the hay mound, and covered her up with a fur blanket. "If anyone so much as sniffs her I will kill you!" Koga shouted. The whole pack looked shocked. Hours later Sango woke up when everyone was sleeping. She saw that Koga was beside her. She watched him sleep. Koga woke up and looked at Sango. He sat up. "Are you ok? I thought I lost you!" Koga said hugging Sango. "Yeah, I'm fine." Sango replied. Koga kissed her and put both hand on her head. "You sure you're ok?" Koga asked. "I'm fine." Sango said smiling at him. He kissed her and laid on top of her. He looked at her. "I love you so much." Koga said as a tear rolled down his cheek. Sango smiled at him and wiped his tear. He kissed her again. Sango kissed him back. The next morning, Hakku found Koga and Sango laying naked under a fur rug. Her arm around his chest and his arm on her shoulder. "OH MY GOD!" He shouted and ran out. Sango woke up and put on her cloths. She went outside and set at the edge dangling her feet. Koga woke up, put on his clothes, and set beside her. "I wonder what their doing." Sango said. "Oh, well you can go see them. Just take two wolves with you and they can help you find them. Just come back." Koga said. "You'll really do that for me?" Sango asked. "Yes." Koga said with a smile. Sango hugged him and packed her stuff. "Bye Koga, I'll miss you." Sango said giving him a big hug. "Now don't you start crying, then I will start crying and it won't be a pretty picture." Koga joked hugging her back. Koga kissed her deeply. Sango kissed him back and walked off with the two wolves and Kirara. On the way, Sango hand to stop a couple times to vomit. She was doing this for a couple days. She stopped to sleep every night for a month and a half until she found them. "SANGO!" Kagome yelled. She ran to Sango and gave her a hug. "Careful." Sango said holding her stomach. "Are you?" Asked Miroku. "Yes!" Sango said happily. Everyone gave her a hug. Even InuYasha. "I'm sorry for running you off like that. They hated me for a long time." InuYasha said. Sango smiled and made camp with them. Sango stayed with them for a couple months, helped them get jewel shards until she could no more. "I have to go. I have to get back to Koga. Before our little one comes." Sango said hugging each of them. About a month later, an old woman walked beside her and told Sango her name was Kikiana and she is a doctor in the next village. She asked me to stay with her since she did not like to stay in the woods alone. Kikiana liked the fact that Kirara and the two wolves were with Sango. She felt safe enough. They found a spot under a tree and Kikiana found some sticks for a fire. She started a fire and put rice on it for dinner. "So, how long has it been?" Kikiana asked. "About 9 months." Sango said leaning against the tree, holding her stomach feeling the baby kick. "Do you think that you should be wondering around in that condition?" Kikiana asked. "I was visiting some friends. InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Shippou. I have not seen them in forever, so I went to find them. I left 9 months ago; Koga doesn't even know that i'm pregnant." Sango said with a frown. Kikiana gave her a bowl of rice. "I'm sorry." Kikiana said. "Tomorrow I invite you to stay in our village." Kikiana said with a big smile. "Thanks." Sango said half asleep. They woke up a little after sunrise and walked to the village. A couple hours later, the guards greeted the old woman, Kikiana. "Good morning lady Kikiana. How was your journey? Who is this?" One of the guards asked. "My journey was great, and this is Sango." Kikiana replied. They walked to a little hut. "You can sleep here tonight." Kikiana said. Sango wondered around the village for a while, then went back to the hut and fell asleep. The nest morning Sango ate breakfast with Kikiana than went on her way, riding on Kirara with the wolves by her side. A couple hours later, she is near the cave. Sango was grabbed from behind and her mouth held shut. It was the Ayame. She put a gag in her mouth and held her down. "YOU TOOK KOGA AWAY FROM ME! NOW I GET HIM BACK!" She yelled. Ayame shoved Sango against a tree and stabbed her with her sword in the chest. Koga could smell the sect of Sango and ran toward it. He found Ayame stabbing her and he grabbed her. He broke her neck and took Sango from the tree. Sat down on the ground and held Sango tightly putting a hand on her chest and using his chest to block the hole in her back to stop the blood. "Not yet, I'm in labor!" Sango shouted. Koga yelled for help and the whole pack came to aid. The old female demon helped deliver the baby. Koga was still holding Sango. Sango cried out in pain. "A couple miles back there is a doctor..." Sango said and passed out. The baby was fine, but Sango was not. She was loosing a lot of blood and her heart rate was slowing down. One of the wolf demons and Kirara came back from the village an hour later with the doctor. "Sango! What happened here?" Kikiana asked. "That dead wolf demon stabbed her just before she went into labor." Koga replied. "Is the baby ok?" Kikiana asked. "Yes, she's fine." the female wolf demon replied holding her out. Kikiana checked Sango out. She sewed Sango's chest, than her back. Koga picked her up and took her back to the den. When they got there, he put her on the hay mound. "Thank you Kikiana." Koga said shaking her hand. "No problem." Kikiana said smiling. Kikiana stayed there waiting for Sango to wake up. She was making some sort of medication for her. Sango woke up and set up. "Ow! My chest!" Sango yelled. Koga set beside her and layed her back down. "You need to rest Sango." He said. Kikiana went over to Sango and gave her the medicine. "Drink this. I'll be going now." She said jumping on Kirara. Kirara took Kikiana back to her village. Sango looked at Koga. "Can I see our baby?" She asked. Koga handed Sango the baby. The baby had a small, brown, fluffy tail, pointy ears, and green eyes. "She looks just like you." She said smiling at the baby. Koga held Sango closely and kissed her on top of her head. "I love You Koga. I love you so much." Sango said leaning up and kissed him passionately.


End file.
